Mika Miyagi
This Mika Miyagi © character profile was written by Jessica Havord, and is copyrighted to her. This is the original and has not been altered in any shape or form without the writer's permission. 'General Information' Name: Mika Miyagi (Mika means new moon) Race: '''Shiganami '''Birthday: 26 January Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''156 cm '''Weight: 44 kg Occupation: Squad 9, 3rd seat Team: Squad 9 Previous Occupation: Was 4th seat in squad 3. Partner: Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Hoshitaku Adachi, Keitaro Yanaihara, Hanaiva Suzaka & Kuma Shiraga Base of Operations: Soul Society, 9th Division HQ, Seireitei. Education: Shinō Academy, grandparents 'Special Properties' 'Items' Headband (across forehead): Her headband is a very special item and only on the EXTREMELY RARE occasion will she ever release its power (or wear it for that matter) (similar to Shūhei's bands), to date she has only ever released its power once, when she was six. Her family town was under attack by hollows, while fighting for himself and her with what they had learnt at the time, her cousin got injured, instinctively she healed him with the techniques her grandmother had taught her, however the hollow (thinking he had an easy target) used this to what he thought was an good advantage, being in danger, she released it and that has been the only time when she has ever released it, or needed to. IT IS EXTREMELY RARE FOR HER TO WEAR THIS ITEM. Belt (special): Mika's belt is a very interesting object as well, though many don't know it on each side is a small loop through which she keeps daggers, as well as the odd pouch or hold, which usually contains poisons, throwing knives or other strange but effective objects. Keep in mind though it is RARE for her to wear the item. Necklace (heirloom): Mika also wears a small chained silver necklace with the same stone pendant as her headband, it is the hairloom from which she inherited from her grandmother, it is beleived to hold the same power as her headband (though much more great), however Mika has never been able to unleash or discover it's true power yet (and probably doesn't want to) and is likely never going to, because she believes it will show when it wants to. Note: Not shown on her. Daggers: Mika's daggers are one or her deadliest items she posesses, but they would be useless like most things if you did not know how to use them properly. Mika is highly skilled with her daggers, not only knowing exactly where to hit, but also being swift, silent and strong she can kill anything within almost an instant without being detected nor leaving the victim with much sufferage. Her daggers are made of a strong metal and are encrusted with tiny emerald, opal and sapphire stones at the base near the handle, the blades are straight. One blade is chromed black with a white blade, while the other is the opposite, chromed white with a black blade. Belt: Mika's belt is simply what she wears to hold her daggers in, with one loop on either side for her daggers to be held at the right length for her to quickly grab and unschethe at lightning speed. It does however have a small pocket the same width as the belt either side of her hip, though nothing usually goes in there. 'Skills ' 'Daggers ' Mika, for some reason is very good at weilding her daggers. She holds them in her special belt, but that is EXTREMELY RARE. Usually you will see them whenever she goes on a particularly suicidal mission, she uses a different belt at that stage with only a slot on both sides for her to put each dagger in (the belt is usually hidden, but Mika is not afraid to show it either). She uses both blades when using them to fight foes and is deadly not only with her aim but her speed, as to kill them quickly without pain, leaving no-one suffering. She only ever uses them when she knows that the foe poses no threat or challenge to her but has to be killed or has challenged her in a fight to the death or has no need for her zanpactou. Mika uses her hand-to-hand kicking and puching (self-defence) skills when using her daggers as well. 'Good Aim ' Mika has good aim, and is particularly skilled with a bow and arrow. It is likely when using one and given enough time to focus, Mika will be able to kill you with one shot. 'Spirit Energy ' Mika is highly skilled at controlling her spirit energy, while being trained by her grandparents, they taught her especially well how to supress and engage her amount of spirit energy. Mika can surpress her spirit energy so that no-one will know she existed until she wishes, she can also enrage it so that it is comparable with kenpatchi zeraki's with little effort involved. Mika is extremely powerful with her spirit energy, with having this power she can sense things trumendously well, again with little effort. Mika has immense and powerful spritual pressure if ever she had to use it. Mika has the strongest spiritual control and pressure of any soul reaper. Knowledge of the Body Mika, through her cousin, has gained some knoweledge of the body and how it works, thus allowing her to know exactly where and how hard to hit someone. 'Personality' In short, Mika is a kind, loyal, determined and slightly crazy creature which can be confused at times. Around people she doesn't know very well or hasn't figured out yet, she is more reserved. Mika is however, fully aware and extremely observant of the others as well as the objects and situations around her. She is nice and willing to help others when needed and isn't afraid of doing anything most of the time, but will not express herself fully around people she doesn't know well and is cautious. On the other hand, people who she does know and feel comfortable with is when she fully expresses herself, this is usually when she is at her strongest and is feircely determined to protect, heal and fight for them. However, in her general state when not fighting around these people and simply hanging out with them, is when most people can describe her as a happy, cheerful bundle, this strangely is her normal self and is simply either showing her affection for the people around her or her general happiness. Mika is a positive person who is actually quite calm and collected most of the time, even during battle. One of her many quotes she goes by is that she will never hurt or destroy anything unless there is a reason for doing it. She is feircely defensive of her love of animals and if anyone disses them around her ... then prepare to be mauled. She enjoys art and craft as well as relaxing with friends and doesn't mind training either with a lower seat or one of a captains level. Mika will always fight for what she believes is right, and usually goes along with the descisions her heart makes. Her main policy is she never underestimates anyone or anything, which is what most people admire her for, even her enemies. Mika is very smart, though she may not show it, she is intelligent. Mika also gives the main impression to others that she can take them all down in one blow if she is not happy with them, and she will. It is also very, very hard to piss Mika off. Mika carries a happy disposition, and tries to look at everything positively, while also pointing out the logic and key points of a situation. 'Friends' She is very good friends with Shuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori & Toshiro Hitsugaya. Her best friends are Hanaiva Suzaka & Kuma Shiraga. She has good relationships with Jūshirō Ukitake and Yoruichi Shihōin and in some ways (mainly by beliefs in fighting reasons) Shunsui Kyōraku. 'Appearance' Mika is a short, but well built young woman for her size with green eyes. She has light mousey brown hair with natural blonde highlights. She has one small streak on her left side which is raccooned with green, black and blue. She wears the usual soul reaper clothing apart from that it is sleeveless and the length is around 2cm above the knee, there are also a few certain places on her uniform where she was allowed to attatch a white paw-print patch. She has a leather strap to hold her zanpakutuo, which goes over her left shoulder and under her right arm. It is aqua with a white decorative pattern around the edge. The zanpakutuo is carried on her back. Mika also wears a pair of aqua fingerless leather gloves. Rarely she wears a leather headband with a special stone or gem weaved into it, at times, she also wears a special leather belt, usually along with her headband. Mika also rarely wears her grandmothers eirloom, a silver necklace with a special gem as the pendant. She only wears these on special occasions. She keeps unusual items in her belt (like throwing stars, potions and poisons), including her daggers, although she uses them more often on missions in a different belt, only specialised for them. Mika most likely uses them when the apponent poses no challenge and has to be killed or has asked her for a fight to the death. Mika is usually seen with pawprints as decorations on her items. 'History ' Mika has a fair amount of history, though she nor her cousins can only recall so much from a certain point. Mika grew up in a small, but self-sufficient village, a few towns back from the west district of Rukongai. During her early years she lived with her parents but, was being trained by her grandparents. One day when she was about 6 or 7 hollows for some unknown reason were attacking the village by the thousands, each and every family was forced to fight them off before help arrived. During that time she was separated from her parents, however, she was not separated from two of her cousins who helped her narrowly escape death. While fighting the hollow attacking them, one of her cousins was injured badly and having the other knocked out, with no choice in the matter and with no knowledge of the stones power at the time, she released the power within the stone/gem of her headband. Mika totally exherted herself in the process, but killed almost all of the hollows and the few menos grandae surrounding the village, unfortunately nobody knows what happened, because everyone was dazed momentarily while this phenomena was released. That was the only ever release of her stone's/gem's power, after that the help arrived and the village was ok and started to re-cooperate. She, after healing her cousins, found their grandparents who had managed to survive, however, both her parents and her cousins parents weren't found until 3 months later, hidden under rocks and rubble, and only a few years later, both sets of parents died by the injuries. After that Mika and her cousins continued training and living with their grandparents for years to eventually leave and become fully fledged soul-reapers who has gone through the academy and passed the classes with flying colours. Mika's grandparents died a couple of years ago and in doing so just before her grandmother passed away, she inherited a silver necklace with the same stone/gem as her headband, she is yet to discover the heirlooms power, but believes that it will show itself when the time comes. Mika's family is mainly now consisting of her cousins, for she is an only child. She has 5 cousins, however, her closest two are soul-reapers, and the other three are living happy lives within the soul society, and visits them as often as she can. 'Relationships' 'Kuma Shiraga' TEXT 'Hanaiva Suzaka' TEXT 'Shuuhei Hisagi' TEXT 'Hoshitaku Adachi' TEXT 'Izuru Kira' TEXT 'Keitaro Yanaihara' TEXT